When a typical information processing unit is turned on or restarted, BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) software stored in a ROM (Read Only Memory) provided on a main board or the like is used to boot an operating system (OS) from predetermined storage.
It is known that various information processing units, such as a personal computer for example, are provided with a human machine interface for inputting information via an input device, such as a keyboard, through which a user can input commands or instructions.
For the situation when a fault is discovered in the OS in the information processing unit having an input device, such that an OS is to be booted from another storage source, the unit is first powered on again while a predetermined key (such as the “Delete” key) is pressed on the keyboard, so that the OS can be read from a medium other than the predetermined storage (such as a CD).
In other situations, it is known that some information processing units, such as those typically in an automated production line or in a network, are devoid of both human machine interfaces and input devices. Often, one reason for the absence of such input interfaces and input devices in an information processing unit (also used hereinafter interchangeably as a “computer” or “computing device”) is to prevent the presence of dust and/or erroneous input to the computing device. Other reasons for the absence of such input interfaces and device may also include that the computer is isolated from users, the computer is not intended for user input, and/or input and output instructions are remotely communicated to the computer over a network. However, even in this situation, the computer may encounter OS related faults or may require upgrading, such that there is a need to boot an OS from a storage source different than that of the primary storage.
Unfortunately, without an input device or input interface, the information processing unit described above is unable to switch the boot device to boot an OS from a different storage source by simply “powering on while pressing a predetermined key on the keyboard”.
Although a different OS could be set up for coping with faults in an OS or upgrading the first OS version, and a storage dedicated to the different OS could be additionally provided to the information processing unit, such a result is economically disadvantageous as costs for the end unit rise substantially. Furthermore, since the information processing unit described above may possibly be used with no user in proximity to the unit, storing an OS in the storage could make the OS susceptible to alteration and vulnerable in terms of security management, since the stored OS would also be capable of performing special operations for recovering from a fault and/or upgrading the OS.
Therefore, it is not desirable to provide a different OS with an information processing unit devoid of an input device along with a switch for allowing switching between a normal boot device and a special boot device for upgrading an OS version, even though the provision of a different OS may be well-intended for handling faults and/or upgrade activities as the resulting risks are unacceptable.
Another consideration for overcoming the above identified limitations involving a conventional information processing unit devoid of an input device, includes utilizing a different OS stored in a note type personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “note type PC”, “note PC”, and “notebook computer”) having a keyboard, wherein the note type PC is connected through a connector to the information processing unit to boot the different OS for coping with the previously identified faults and/or upgrading.
However, for such a situation, it is known that a note type PC, or similar, is a precision device often having a liquid crystal display and should be handled with care. Further to use the note type PC, the portable device must be carried to a location for each fault occurrence and/or upgrading activity. Therefore, the note type PC could be damaged in transit, in operation and/or be subject to environmental hazards at a site. Additionally, an operator coping with faults or upgrading would also need to carry a PC having a typical weight of a few kilograms thereby adding to the operator's workload.
Additionally, in a further scenario, where a general purpose note type PC were to be used to boot a different OS for coping with faults or upgrading activity, an security management qualified operator should be used to prevent a possible compromise to the level of security management could degrade. As a result, the use of such qualified personnel would also add to costs of operation of such a situation which is less than desired.